Found The Thief
After taking Hidabat to the Hospital Gumdramon: I though it was DemiDevimon. Jibanyan: Aw, I thought it could be easy. Whisper: Come on, everyone. Let's try to find that Plane. Komasan: I guess we DID say we would... Usapyon: Hey! We've got a door to find, Zura! Shoutmon: Oh, yeah! Whisper: But I don't see any door. Gumdramon: Huh? What's that? They saw a Floating Curtain Damemon: I can't see a thing. USApyon pull the Rope and the Curtain has opened Flashback has started The Heartless are going to 4 Portal and it disappeared Door is Shaking and Damemon and his friends has comes out Komajiro: Look! There's the Cornerstone of light, Zura! Damemon is looking at it and look at he's body Damemon: Wait a minute? Why our Clothes are different? And why is everything look historical? Jibanyan: Well, I think it looks like Um... er... Whisper: Deja Vu? Jibanyan: That's right, nyan! Gumdramon: Really, you guys been here before? Flashback has ended Gumdramon: What was that? Whisper: Heartless came in and we get here? USApyon pull the Rope and nothing happen Damemon: Let's get rid of the Heartless! They went to that Portal and they are in scaffolding Gumdramon: What are they Build? Then a Heartless Appeared, then a cat saved them Jibanyan: Fuyunyan! Whisper: Hm, he looks kinda different somehow. Damemon: Heartless! I knew it! You really save us! Then Heartless has appeared again Gumdramon: Now let's get rid of the Heartless They are fighting them and they defeated them Shoutmon: How you like that? Fuyunyan is Shaking hand to Shoutmon and wave goodbye Whisper: Everyone! Look! They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has Started Myotismon: You fool! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more... you foolishly though you could take my place while I was gone. Well, as of now, you're done. Listen to my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes! He left Myotismon: You're useless. ?????: But I was... Flashback has ended Damemon: What was that? Komasan: Somebody sure was angry. USApyon: I still don't understand. Damemon: Let's clear those Heartless away. This place is, but we've got three left to go. They went to that Portal and they are Huge Gumdramon: Whoa! We're huge! Whisper: We're bigger then Gargaros! They saw a Toy Cannon Damemon: Look! Is that a Toy Cannon! And they saw Fuyunyan Gumdramon What is he saying? He saw a Heartless Gumdramon: Great! Heartless! They are fighting them and they did it Gumdramon: Wow, that is scary. Fuyunyan shake his hand and left Whisper: Guys, look! Over there! They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has started ?????: Aw, for crying out loud... he didn't have to go and say that to me..Alright, I might messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things that useless... why, when I was starting out. Oh... I miss those good old days... what I wouldn't give to go back in time... What would I give... Then a Light is behind him and he saw a Door ????: What the? He open the Door ?????: (Gasp) I think that's my... Flashback has ended Shoutmon: A Door? USApyon: It looks kinda Familiar, dani... Whisper That's right- it's the door Shahra magic'd up! Gumdramon: So it should come straight here, right? Komasan: Sure! I think... Damemon: Let's check it out! They went to Portal and they saw the Building on Fire Shoutmon: Fire! Fuyunyan needs their help Shoutmon: Come on! He's needs our help! Jibanyan: Fuyunyan! They are fighting the Heartless and then the Building is safe from the fire, Fuyunyan shake Damemon's hand and left Damemon: Well, that take care of that. Whisper: Hey, look! They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has started Myotismon: Impressive. This door is Portal to the past. ????: Of course, it was the strangest thing! Myotismon: Enough! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage! ?????: Alright. Myotismon: Now then, perhaps I can give you one more chance to redeem yourself. ????: Really? Thank you! So much! Myotismon: Patience, my friend... what's that? Is that the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm.. Now we can take the castle from those fools- but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care... Flashback has ended Damemon: Myotismon! USApyon: He must have known all along! Whisper: Let's see... if that door's connected to the past... Jibanyan: No, no, no! It comes here. Gumdramon: Huh? Whisper: Then that means we're in the Past! And this isn't my first day to time Travel like my past. Jibanyan: And even go time travel to save the world from the Keima with Whisper, Keita, Ryder and the Paw Patrols. Gumdramon: Whoa. If we're in the past... Jibanyan: ....we can change the future! Komasan: Hold on, everyone! Remember what Shahra said? She's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what! Jibanyan: I was just kidding. Shoutmon: Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So, what did we do? Komajiro: Doors, bad guys... Monge, my head hurts! USApyon: Well, we know we're on the right track! They went to the Portal and saw a Black Hole in the Room, Fuyunyan is saving his stuff Damemon: Come on! He needs our help! They are fighting the Heartless and saving all the Stuff for Fuyunyan after that, Fuyunyan shake his hand wave goodbye Damemon: Whew! Whisper: Huh? They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has ended Myotismon: Listen to me. On the other side of this Portal, they're about to begin construction on that Castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all the it's power still contained! ????: The Cornerstone of Light? Myotismon: Yes. That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. ?????: I see. Myotismon: You know what must be done? ????: Um. Myotismon: You better go. Time to prove your worth! And don't ever to fail me again. ?????: Don't fail him again... let me see... He got an Idea and it was DemiDevimon DemiDevimon:That's right! I'll just smash the Cornerstone of Light to buts! (Laugh) But first... I gotta go get a plane! Flashback has ended Shoutmon: So it was DemiDevimon nafter all! Jibanyan: I can't believe he tricked us, nyan! Komasan: But we fought the wrong person. Shoutmon: Hmm... The one we met here is look a lot like DemiDevimon, but it's face is kind different.. Then saw him going to the Airport USApyon: There he is! DemiDevimon: (Laugh) That World is good as ours! Shoutmon: That's's the one we know! USApyon: We finally found him! Whisper: (Scream) Komasan: Oh No! They saw the Pedestal empty Damemon: The Cornerstone! Is gone! Komajiro: Then that means... Whisper: They'll gonna turn the World into Darkness! We have to hurry! Then they saw Hidabat running Shoutmon: Hey! You're still injured! Hidabat: I don't care! I found that guy who stole my Plane! USApyon: It was you! Hidabat: Of course it's me! Whoa, Whoa, whoa! It wasn't me! It was somebody who look alot like me! He ran off and our Heroes look confused Damemon: Aw! Which is it? They went to the Airport